Guardian Who/Jon: Ultimate Adventures: TARDIStrix Part 2
The Guardian is piloting the TARDIS, when he picks up a signal* ' ' Guardian: “Huh. Looks like I should check this out.* ' ' *The Guardian pulls a lever, and the TARDIS materializes inside Plumbers HQ. Instead of a Police Box, it’s turned into a potted plant. The Guardian exits, and looks around* ' ' Guardian: “Huh?” *Suddenly, The Guardian is thrust to the floor, something having hit him while at super high speed. Looking up, The Guardian sees an alien that, to him, resembles a dinosaur. He recognizes the symbol on the alien’s chest* ' ' Guardian: “Jon? Is that you?” ' ' *The Guardian, having seen the TARDIS’s new form, takes out his Sonic Screwdriver, holding it up so Jon could see it* ' ' Guardian: “Remember me?” ' ' *XLR8 hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon.* ' ' Jon: “Yeah. The weirdo with a machine which can space travel. But is bigger on the inside. So you’re the threat the computers picked up?” ' ' Guardian: “How many times do I have to say I’m not a threat!? Where are we anyway?” ' ' Jon: “That’s what the computers thought. Plumber base. The main base which I use really, apart from my own base.” ' ' *The Guardian points the Sonic Screwdriver, turning so it could scan every computer in the room* Guardian: “I detect this is alien technology. Using it for good I hope?” ' ' Jon: “What else would it be used for? And there isn’t much alien tech here. But there are aliens here.” ' ' Guardian: “Nice to see more nice aliens. Most of the ones I’ve met are downright evil.” ' ' Jon: “There’s more good ones here in the base than evil.” ' ' *Jon access the communication channel in the Ultimatrix.* ' ' Jon (Via Ultimatrix): “The threat was false. I repeat, the threat was false. Continue your work.” ' ' *Jon ends the communications.* ' ' Guardian: “What is that thing anyway? On your arm?” ' ' Jon: “An Ultimatrix. As you know, it turns me into aliens.” ' ' Guardian: “Really? Sounds neat.” ' ' Jon: “Says the guy with a space travelling machine with a bigger interior than exterior. Or smaller exterior than interior, depending on preference.” ' ' Guardian: “Either way, wish I could do that. turn into superpowered aliens. It’s not all Sonic Screwdrivers and-.” ' ' *The Guardian pulls out the I.D like before* ' ' Guardian:”-Psychic Papers.” ' ' Jon: “So that is what it is. Makes sense that it hurt my eyes.” ' ' Guardian: “Wait, really? Why would it do that? That’s not exactly what it’s meant to do.” ' ' Jon: “Going into multiple aliens with different eyesights. It’s bound to affect my eyes somehow. So why are you here?” ' ' Guardian: “The TARDIS picked up a signal. From what I could tell, it was a sort of cry for help. Obviously this place wasn’t the point of origin, but it’s where the TARDIS materialized. Speaking of which.” ' ' *The Guardian walks back over to the TARDIS, which is still a potted plant* ' ' “Gotta check something,” ' ' *The Guardian squats down and crawls inside the TARDIS. He pops out a few seconds later* ' ' Guardian: “The Chameleon Circuit. The TARDIS disguises herself wherever she lands. The only reason you saw it as a Police Box is that it’s her go-to disguise for London.” ' ' Jon: “I mistook it as a new Plumber transport machine. So why would you be getting a signal from here? Well you know, London?” ' ' Guardian: “Don’t know. Here, I’ll quickly program a specific form for the TARDIS to take so you don’t have to squat down here.” ' ' *The Guardian pops back inside the TARDIS. A minute or so later, it turns into a cardboard box* ' ' Guardian (from inside): “Close enough.” ' ' Jon: “Close enough? You’ll be lucky if Magister Trill doesn’t put his rubbish in there. Believe me, that would be a bad idea. But your TARDIS, ship, thing.” ' ' Guardian: “Fine.” ' ' *The TARDIS turns into a soda machine. The Guardian exits* ' ' Guardian: “Better?” ' ' *Jon puts up an out of order sign on the TARDIS* ' ' Jon: “Now it is. The Plumbers would have used it and put their money into the machine and I have no idea if it would produce normal soda.” ' ' *A beeping comes from a pocket on The Guardian’s jacket. He reaches in and pulls out a Plumbers Badge* ' ' Guardian: “Forgot you gave me this in the future.” ' ' *The Badge activates, pulling up a map* ' ' Guardian: “This might be the cause of the signal I picked up. It looks like it’s originating from a junkyard.” ' ' Jon: “Looks like Jenkies Tip. He makes quite a bit of money there. Wait, the future?!” ' ' Guardian: “Yeah. I guess that explains why you knew me but I didn’t know you. Now it’s happening in reverse. I know you, but you don’t know me.” ' ' Jon: “Seriously, you’re talking about a time strung paradox, and they are rare.” ' ' Guardian: “Not when you’re a Time Lord. I mean, they do happen rarely, but I’ve had my fair share of them.” ' ' Jon: “Okay. So, shall we go to the Junkyard?” ' ' Guardian: “We’ll take the TARDIS. She’s much quicker. Let’s go.” ' ' *The Guardian walks over to the TARDIS, pockets the Out of Order sign, and enters the ship* ' ' Jon (Shouting): “I’ll meet you there. I’ll be faster!” ' ' Guardian (Shouting back): “We’ll see about that! Go ahead and use the Ultimatrix, you’ll never beat the TARDIS. And I don’t mean that in a cocky way, it’s true!” ' ' *Unaware to The Guardian, Jon has already left as Fasttrack and didn’t hear anything he had just said. At the Junkyard, Fasttrack is there and hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts back into Jon. The TARDIS, back in her Police Box form, is waiting for him. The Guardian exits* ' ' Guardian (A tiny bit smug): “What took you so long? I was waiting for two minutes!” ' ' *The Time Lord laughs for a moment, then calms down* Guardian: “Basically, I knew you were going to use the Ultimatrix, so I used the TARDIS to come here a few minutes before you did. Simple as that.” ' ' Jon: “So you cheated! Plus I was scouting the area in a 2 block radius and found this, but I have no clue what it is.” ' ' *Jon pulls out an object from his pocket.* ' ' Guardian: “Oh no. No-no-no-no-no-no! This is bad. If they’re on Earth, then you’re in big trouble. And I mean BIG trouble.” ' ' Jon: “Who are ‘they’?” ' ' Guardian: “The Daleks.” ???: “INTRUDERS DETECTED! EXTERMINATE! *Emerging from around a pile of junk was a creature that had an eyestalk, bronze paintwork, golden bumps, a plunger, and a gunstick* ' ' Guardian: “It’s a patrol guard! Jon, get behind me! I have experience with them.” ' ' Jon: “Dude it’s my Universe!” ' ' *The Dalek shoots near Jon. Jon goes behind the Guardian quickly.* ' ' Jon: “But your area of expertise as they say so I’ll listen.” ' ' Dalek: “YOU ARE A TIME LORD!” Guardian: “Yeah. What of it?” ' ' Dalek: “YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!” Guardian: “Well everyone’s your enemy. Well, everyone who isn’t a Dalek anyway. Now, if you don’t mind-.” ' ' *The Guardian whips out his Sonic Screwdriver, points it at the Dalek, and activates it. The Dalek screeches in pain, then it goes dead* ' ' Guardian: “Don’t worry, I only induced a coma. The Dalek isn’t dead.” ' ' *The Guardian pulls out a sanitation glove, and puts it on* Guardian: “Might want to look away. The Dalek’s pretty disgusting looking.” ' ' *The Guardian uses the Sonic Screwdriver to pry the dome off the Dalek casing, then uses the gloved hand to pull the Dalek mutant out. He looks at it in disgust* ' ' Guardian: “The true form of a Dalek.” ' ' Jon: “Dude, that looks worse than my sisters cooking. And that’s saying something. So what is the plan?” ' ' *The Guardian uses the Sonic Screwdriver to fully open the Dalek casing* ' ' Guardian: “Sorry, but it’s the only way we can both get in without one or both of us dying. You’re gonna have to get in.” ' ' Jon: “I could have just gone Ectonurite you know. But your plan. If it stinks, I’m going to let them kill you.” ' ' *The Guardian drops the Dalek and takes off the glove* ' ' Guardian: “Just sit in the casing and I’ll help hook you up. The reason I can’t do it is that I won’t be compatible with the rest of the Dalek.” ' ' Jon: “Wait, compatible?!” ' ' *Jon sits in the Dalek casing and then holds his nose from the stench.* ' ' Jon: “Blimey! That smells horrible!” ' ' Guardian: “Sorry. Daleks don’t do much in the way of bathing.” *The Guardian kneels down, and grabs a couple of wires” ' ' Guardian: “Hold on. This will only hurt a bit. Open your mind.” ' ' *The Guardian attaches the wires to Jon’s head* ' ' Jon: “OW!” ' ' Guardian: “Sorry.” ' ' *The Ultimatrix continuously flashes green and yellow.* ' ' Jon: “Great, now the Ultimatrix is on the brink. So how do you move this thing?” ' ' Guardian: “Just think, and it’ll move. Look, if I had any other way, I’d do it. But this is all I could think of. I’m sorry it had to come to this.” ' ' *The Guardian uses the Sonic Screwdriver to close the casing* ' ' Jon: “All you could think of? Pathetic.” ' ' *Jon hears himself sound a bit robotic, like the Dalek did when talking.* ' ' Jon: “What is happening?” ' ' Guardian: “That’s the voice of a Dalek. Now, just don’t go repeating ‘Exterminate’ all over the place. It’s what causes the gunstick to fire.” ' ' Jon: “What does a Dalek do, I don’t know a Dalek as I am Human.” ' ' *What The Guardian hears is ‘What does a Dalek do, I don’t know a Dalek as I am a Dalek.’ He snickers a little bit* ' ' Guardian: “Sorry, but this is gold. It makes you say the opposite of what you want to.” ' ' *They hear the sound of two more Daleks coming.” ' ' Guardian: “SHH!” ' ' *The Daleks appear* ' ' Guardian: “Looks like you’ve caught me.” *One of the Daleks looks in Jon’s direction* Dalek #1: “WHY HAS THE PRISONER NOT BEEN EXTERMINATED?” ' ' Guardian: “I’m of higher significance. Count the hearts boys.” ' ' *There’s a pause, the two Daleks scanning* ' ' Dalek #2: “YOU ARE A TIME LORD!” Guardian: “Knew we’d get there in the end. Davros around these days? Tell him darkness is back. That is, I’m back!” ' ' *The Guardian contacts Jon telepathically* ' ' Guardian (via telepathic link): “You’ll be out of there soon. I promise.” ' ' Jon (Telepathic link): “Hopefully.” ' ' *Jon looks at the TARDIS* ' ' Jon: “The TARDIS has been procured!” ' ' Dalek #1: “Inform Dalek Supreme. The TARDIS will be disposed. ' ' Guardian (via telepathic link): “Jon! When the Daleks lead me away, just think ‘open’ and the case will pop open. I need the Ultimatrix to help me now!” *The Guardian walks away with the Daleks, leaving Jon sitting there. The Daleks are thinking he will go to the Dalek Supreme.* ' ' Jon: “Hope he is correct.” ' ' *Jon thinks ‘open’ and the casing opens and Jon gets out and stretches. The Ultimatrix stops flashing yellow and green and stays just green, like normal.* ' ' Jon: “God, that is a cramped space.” ' ' *The Guardian’s voice floats into his brain via the telepathic link again* Guardian (via telepathic link): “Fasttrack.” ' ' *The Guardian, in chains and with his Screwdriver unreachable, begins to panic* ' ' Guardian: “Hope Jon gets my hint. Speed will get him past the Daleks.” ' ' *Fasttrack speeds in, in front of the Guardian.* ' ' Fasttrack: “Why are you in chains? I thought they’d kill you.” ' ' Guardian: “They want me to see the TARDIS die first. It’s too dangerous here. Once I’m out of these chains I need you to go home. I know you probably don’t want to sit on the sidelines, but I have more experience with the Daleks than you.” ' ' Fasttrack: “They have the TARDIS you know. I have aliens which can go past the Daleks undetected and get the TARDIS for you. You just have to tell me how to pilot it.” ' ' *Fasttrack breaks the Guardian out of the chains. The Ultimatrix times out and Fasttracks reverts into Jon.* ' ' Guardian: “Or not. Luckily-.” ' ' *The Guardian rips off his hair, revealing it was a wig. There’s a key inside, and it glows yellow. the TARDIS materializes around them, replacing the Dalek prison with the console room* “-I got sick of having long hair.” ' ' Jon: “Whoa! But won’t the Daleks notice?” ' ' *Setting the wig on a mannequin stuck into the console and pocketing the key, The Guardian sets the TARDIS to take off* Guardian: “That’s exactly what I want.” *A crowd of Daleks surround the prison door, unaware of their fate. The TARDIS Busts through the wall, crushing them* ' ' Guardian: “I’ve only done that once before. Didn’t realize how fun it was. Don’t know why I don’t do it more often. Anyway keep this.” ' ' *The Guardian pulls a Dalek eyestalk from out from under the console* ' ' Guardian: “A sort of trinket. Dead as a doornail, but it might look good on your wall.” ' ' Jon: “Thanks, I guess. So what about the Daleks? They’re still here, considering they don’t even exist in this Universe. I’ve checked every life form in the Universe with Azmuth and Dalek isn’t a species in this Universe, my Universe.” ' ' Guardian: “Well, did he mention the Kaleds?” ' ' Jon: “Nope. Not even the Time Lords. Every alien species is in the Ultimatrix, it’s just a matter of time till I unlock them all. Azmuth got all the DNA samples and if he met the Daleks, I don’t think the Ultimatrix would have been invented.” ' ' Guardian: “Well, maybe Azmuth didn’t think the TIme Lords or Daleks were worthy of sampling. I wouldn’t blame him. I have a data bank in the TARDIS, and I think all of the possible aliens in the Ultimatrix are accounted for, as well as some I’ve met.” ' ' Jon: “If the Daleks were in this Universe, I think they would have been on the Plumbers radio’s and I think I would know them when we saw them in the Junkyard, Guardian.” ' ' Guardian: “Well a lot of aliens hide their planets for their own protection. The Daleks have done with Skaro, so it’s not hard to think others have done it.” ' ' Jon: “Paradox has told me there isn’t. But can you drop me home?” ' ' Guardian: “Sure.” *The Guardian sets the TARDIS coordinates, and the ship dematerializes from the Junkyard, materializing in front of Jon’s house* ' ' Guardian: “There, your house. Well….goodbye then.” ' ' Jon: “See ya!” ' ' *When Jon has closed the door, The TARDIS dematerializes* ' ' Guardian: “Jon Marron.” *The Guardian smirks, a snort coming from him* Guardian: “It’s hero time.” THE END…..? Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Non-Canon